


Vulnerable

by MisfitLoner101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse World Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Apocalypse World People in Bunker, Castiel Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Missing, Exhausted Sam Winchester, Fearless Leader Sam Winchester, Season 13/14, Stubborn Sam Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101
Summary: Castiel is getting very annoyed with Sam as the boy runs himself down looking for Dean and taking care of the Apocalypse world people. He forces the stubborn Winchester to rest.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Vulnerable

*** * ***

It felt like he just laid down when someone knocked on his door. He sighed and resigned, sits up, hand on his gun under the pillow, just in case. “Yeah?”

His door opened and Castiel peeked in. “Sam.”

Almost immediately he relaxed. “Oh, Cas, it’s just you.” Sam flopped back down onto his stomach. “What’z it?” He mumbled into his pillow, closing his aching eyes. “Is it urgent? Do I gotta get up right now?” He slurred.

Castiel felt a bit of pride and trust seeing this vulnerable side of their "fearless leader." He slips in Sam’s bedroom and shuts the door. “It’s two things. One can wait until morning, the other however is very urgent.”

Sam sighs and starts to get up, “Alright.”  A firm hand on his back prevented him from getting up though. “Cas?”

“You didn’t let me finish. The second and most urgent one is you need to take care of yourself properly, Sam.”

Sam remained quiet.

“You are to get at least seven hours of rest tonight.”

Sam moaned that sounded wonderful but… “Can’t. Have to—“

“No. You  _ will _ sleep for seven hours, Sam Winchester or I  _ will _ tie you to this bed until you do. Those people out there can take care of themselves for at least a couple of days so don’t test me,” Cas growls.

Sam thinks he might have gotten turned on if he wasn’t so exhausted and sore.

“Then when you wake, you  _ will _ eat what I fetched you. All of it, Sam Winchester. I don’t care if I have to blend it and pour it down your throat.”

Sam hummed, he sounded like Dean. Which was a bad thing to think about especially when he was trying to sleep.  It must have shown on his face because Castiel’s hand slide up into his hair and started carding his finger through it. The bed dipped slightly as Cas sits on the edge. “No, don’t think of him… He’s only on a hunt.”

Sam slid an eye opened looked up to where Cas’ eyes, slightly illuminating. “Hunt?”

“Yes, Dean is on a hunt. A ghost, simple and… he has backup. Jody and Claire.” Cas gives him a weary smile. “He’s just on a hunt.”

“Should be with ‘im,” he grumbles, closing his aching eyes.

“You couldn’t be.”

“Why?”

“He wouldn’t let you. You're sick.”

Sam hummed, he could see it. Dean demanding him to lay his invalid ass down and let Cas take care of him while Dean went to help Jody with a salt and burn. Yeah, he could see that.

“D’n on hunt. On a hunt. D’n’s jus’ on a hunt,” Sam mumbled.

“Yes. Dean’s just on a hunt. He  _ will _ be back soon. Just focus on feeling better. Focus on you. On me. Us. Rest, Sam.”

Sam hummed. “Stay?”

“Yes, of course. How else will your stubborn ass stay in bed. I will watch over you.”

Sam sighed and finally dropped off as Castiel continued to drag his fingers through his hair.

*** * ***

Only three hours later though, Sam’s phone went off with an alarm at five. Cas quickly dismissed it but Sam started to wake up. Panicked Cas touched two fingers to Sam’s forehead and his face softened and he slipped deeper into sleep. Cas sighed, he wasn’t planning on using his grace to help Sam. He always did want to but grace and angels were a touchy thing with Sam like it was for all the Apocalypse world people staying in the bunker. They were pretty friendly with him and Jack but still reluctant on healing by angel means.

Castiel will just have to apologize to Sam in the morning and hope he forgives him after a lecture about using grace on stupid stuff, consenting, and disappointment. He continued to run his fingers through Sam’s hair, scratching the boy’s scalp as it appeared to give the boy pleasure.

*** * ***

Hours later he finally gets off the bed and goes in search for his son.

“Jack—“

“Castiel! Hey, is Sam alright?”

“I… yes… how did you…?”

“Someone saw you go into Sam’s room and no one has seen you since.”

He shakes his head a bit annoyed, these humans sometimes. “He is well. I actually have a favor to ask of you.”

“Yeah, of course!”

He hands the young boy a small paper with several things written down on it, “Can you go into town and purchase these for me?”

“Is this for Sam?”

“Yes.”

Jack smiled brightly and nodded quickly. “Yeah! I’ll go get them right away!”

“Thank you, Jack.” The boy grins and runs off and Cas returns to Sam’s side.

*** * ***

Sam wakes up with a start at a knock. A warm, heavy hand between his shoulder blades keeps him from getting up. “Easy,” Cas says. “It’s only Jack.” The hand disappears with a light push that seems to relay ‘stay,’ ‘don’t get up.’ Sam doesn’t move but he strains his ears to listen.

Castiel walked over to the door and opened it.

“Thank you again, Jack. I owe you.” Cas’ voice is low grumble but still easy enough to hear.

“Of course not, Castiel,” the boy says, he’s a bit louder. “I wanted to help. Is he well?”

“He will be, especially with this. This was a great help.”

Jack lowered his voice to a whisper too quiet for Sam to hear then Castiel responds just as low and Sam curses them. They were talking about him, he should know whatever it is they’re saying.

Cas finally shuts the door and walks back over to the bed and Sam can smell what it is.

He reaches his hand out blindly, “Coffee.” It grazes against fabric and he grabs on. He recognized the texture to be Cas’ trench coat.

“Yes, you’re also eating actual food.”

Sam grumbles. “Can I get up now?”

“I’m still deciding,” he says and Sam can hear the amusement in his tone. He opens his eyes and rolls his head to look up at the angel. There’s an amused smile on Cas’ face.

“I can’t eat laying down,” Sam says.

“Then I guess you would have to sit up. No leaving the bed yet.”

Sam sighs and rolls over and sits up to lean against the headboard. Castiel places a tray on Sam’s lap then goes over to the door to get the light.

Sam grunts at the little warning, rubs his eyes. “My apologies, I forget that human eyes do not adjust to quick changes of light and dark.” Castiel walks back over and sits on the edge of the bed.

“How do you feel? Do your eyes hurt? Headache? Do you feel rested?”

“Fine. Not really, no, and yes. Can I drink my coffee now?”

“Food too, Sam, I mean it.”

Sam nods and picks up the coffee he recognizes the cardboard go-cup from a little shop in town, as well as the two logos on the bags. A diner and a bagel shop. He drinks with one hand while the other opens one of them and peeks inside.

Possibly impatient from Sam’s obvious way of prolonging the inevitable, Cas sighs and takes out the contents. There is a plastic container of pancakes, another container of sunny side up eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. And two smaller containers of syrup. The second bag had fresh bagels with an assortment of small containers of peanut butter, and what looks like strawberry and grape jelly.

“I can’t possibly eat all of this.”

“Maybe I did go a bit overboard but at least eat half of each.”

“I’m feeling great, Cas, I got—“ Sam turned to look at his clock and froze. “I— fuck— ten hours? Cas, why did you let me sleep for ten hours! Dammit, this is totally your fault. I knew I felt you. You used your grace on me, didn’t you.”

“Yes, but it was an accident. You were only sleeping for a couple of hours and your alarm went off and you started to wake up. I wanted you to be well-rested.”

“I could have fallen back asleep by myself.”

“Yes, that occurred to me after I knocked you out. I’m sorry, Sam.”

Sam pouts. “I bet you're not really sorry. I bet you wanted to do that the whole time.”

Castiel rubbed his neck. “Yes, I did want to, but I do feel regret for not getting your consent beforehand.”

Sam huffs and opens the pancakes, they look surprisingly soft and tempting.

“D-do you forgive me?”

“I’m still deciding,” he smirks, taking a bite. He melts a little at the flavor. It reminds him of Dean’s pancakes. His eyes water a little and he blinks them clear.

“Sam?”

“Dean—”

“He’s on a—”

“No.” Sam shakes his head. “That may have worked while I was exhausted and worn-out but… I  _ need _ to find him, Cas.”

“We will, Sam. We will, but you need to take better care of yourself. You will only become a liability if you don’t. You need to be alert, awake, not exhausted and weak.”

Sam frowned down at the pancakes, but gave in and ate all the pancakes before moving on to the egg, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns and only managed to eat half of that.

“Can I get up now?” he pleaded. Cas sighed, “Fine.” He took the tray and set it on Sam’s crowded desk and Sam got up, then looked down at himself in consternation. “Did you… undress me while I slept?”

“You fell asleep with your shoes still on.”

“And my pants?”

“You… you usually sleep in your boxers or something loose, I… was I not allowed to?” He tilted his head in confusion and slight panic that he did something else wrong. “Dean strips you, I thought…”

“That’s De—” Sam shakes his head, “Nevermind. Thanks, Cas, for taking care of me, but really you don’t have to do that. You shouldn’t have to do that.” Sam walked over to his bureau, stipping off his t-shirt and dug around for something comfortable and matching to wear.

“I know, but I wanted to. You weren’t taking care of yourself, we were getting worried.”

“We?”

“Me, Jack, your mother, most of the other hunters living here. You’re wearing yourself thin, Sam.” Castiel eyed the bones jutting out.

He wiggled into jeans and tossed a t-shirt and a flannel shirt and turned to grab his coat the back of his chair. “I’m alright, especially with ten hours and fuel, I’m feeling great. Now, I need to help Dean, check in with a few dozen hunters and—”

“Sam!” Cas grabbed his shoulder, physically turned him around to face him. “You just got rested, please, take some time and—”

“Dean doesn’t have time, I don’t have time, Cas.”

“You will make time!” Cas growled, tightening his grip on the hunter as he tried to pull away. “If you don’t and you become that exhausted again, I will knock you out and drag you so far away from civilization with no human contact.”

Sam glared at him, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me, Sam Winchester.”

“You know you’re just as, if not more, stubborn than me.”

“No one is as stubborn as you,” Cas snapped back. “This is not a threat, Sam, this is a warning. Take better care of yourself or you will have an involuntary vacation to the middle of nowhere.”

Sam glared at him then pushed him away before marching out of his room. Castiel sighed, he should start making plans for that inevitable vacation.


End file.
